


[translation] 你想要的一切 Whatever You Want

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [44]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 2002, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversation feelings and porn I guess, M/M, after the fight
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: “我希望这是真的。”“你这个一无所有的混蛋，拉斯特。”
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/764121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[translation] 你想要的一切 Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whatever You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771305) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



> 作者前言：  
> 为安全起见，分级标了E。不知道我在干什么。欢迎访问我的汤。

两天之后，马蒂来到拉斯特的住处。也许他想把在停车场里开始的事情做个了结。

拉斯特考虑了三秒钟后开了门。马蒂眨着眼，瞥了一眼拉斯特左眼下的淤青。

“操。”

“嗯，”拉斯特从门口挪开了一步。马蒂没往里走。“你还等什么，等我请你？”

“那也不坏，”马蒂说，口气很真诚，所以他大概不是来往拉斯特脸上挥拳头的。不过那也无所谓了。

拉斯特把胳膊抱在胸前。通常来说马蒂这个人很容易看透，比一般人更容易，只不过，拉斯特自己对他的认识出了问题。他不知道这问题存在了有多久。或许是因为七年以来，他们一直对勒杜的毒窝里发生的事保守着共同的秘密。亦或是因为拉斯特不愿去想。

但现在，他完全搞不懂马蒂想要他做什么。如果马蒂想往他脸上来一拳倒还更合情理。但如果不是这样……不。“进来，伙计。”

“谢了，”马蒂说，跨进门里。拉斯特跟着他。他走进厨房，把外套挂在椅背上，然后打开碗柜的门，找出一个干净的杯子。他倒了一杯冷咖啡，喝了一口。

“快半夜了。”拉斯特说。

“没错，”马蒂说，把杯子放在厨台上。“咖啡都冷了。”

“这是早上煮的，”拉斯特说，“马蒂——”但他想不出该说什么，所以闭了嘴。冰箱里还有几瓶啤酒，因此他给了马蒂一瓶。他原想把自己灌醉，但还没来得及开始。一旦开了头，就很难停下了。他应该趁自己还算清醒的时候决定下一步该做什么。

他靠着厨台，看着马蒂，对方松松垮垮地坐着，瞪着手里的啤酒。

“如果你来是想打架——”

马蒂摇头，然后看着拉斯特。“我没你想的那么蠢。”

拉斯特咬着嘴唇。“是吗？”

“对。如果现在打起来，谁来救我呢？”

“你觉得你打不过我？”拉斯特问。现在绝对不该说这个，但他们至少是开始交流了。

“我说了，我不傻，”马蒂深吸了口气。表情变了。“操。你……和她……操他的，拉斯特，这简直……”

拉斯特走到碗柜掐，拿出一盒劳瑞留下的饼干。这东西能保存好久吧。他把盒子放在马蒂面前，拿了一瓶酒。现在他该开喝了。“你想谈这个？”

“不，”马蒂说，“对。不。我只是……你见过她吗？”

“没有。”

“那，你不是……”

“不是。”

“你们俩——”

“妈的，没有，马蒂。”拉斯特咬了一口饼干，尝起来像硬纸板，但如果他想喝酒的话，最好吃点东西。“当然没有。这档子事就像……”

“一夜情。”

“不。五分钟。或三分钟。”

“那你不会——”

“不，”拉斯特说。真他妈该死。不管马蒂来想干什么，他有足够的酒对付。很久以来他都没有对别人的指责这么内疚过。

“为什么不？”马蒂问。他听起来悲惨得一塌糊涂。“你难道，我说不好，不喜欢她？”

“我当然喜欢她，”拉斯特说。“但我更喜欢你，你个白痴。”

“我？”

“对。”

马蒂摇头。“不。”

“我跟你讲了这么多年的良心和存在，你觉得我是为了什么？”

“我也一直想知道。”

“我喜欢你。”

“好吧，”马蒂揉着前额。“或许你在心情好的时候能容忍我。我猜你觉得这样就算喜欢，但其实不是，拉斯特。”

拉斯特摇摇头。该死。他不知道他们为什么要说这个，但为了某种操蛋的原因，他需要让马蒂的榆木脑袋开窍，哪怕一次也好。也许烈酒开始起作用了。他又喝了一口。

“拉斯特，”马蒂看着拉斯特，好像在提问题，但拉斯特不知道这该死的问题是什么。他怀疑马蒂知不知道。如果他知道，拉斯特真想抓住他的肩膀把那些话摇出来。

“你是我唯一的朋友，”他说。

“真的？”

“你还见我和其他人说过话吗？”他闭上眼睛。没错，他醉了，他妈的已经过了两天。“我干了你老婆。”

马蒂抓住他的胳膊，他退缩了，等着拳头落下来，但并没有。他睁开眼时，看到马蒂正盯着瓶口，好像想找出什么东西似的。他抓住拉斯特的胳膊，紧得能留下淤青。这样很好。拉斯特看到淤青的时候就能想起马蒂真的来过。

“你的脸色很糟糕，”马蒂说，抬眼看着他。他的眼睛紧盯着那块淤青。仍然红肿酸痛。这也很好。这让拉斯特有东西可看，某些真实的东西，能让他明白为什么觉得他妈的站不稳脚跟。“你去过医院吗？”

“没有。”

“你看着好像需要缝几针。”

“你怎么知道，”拉斯特说，忍住去摸伤口的冲动。

马蒂抓紧他的胳膊。该死，他不懂马蒂为什么还抓着他不放，但他才不会问呢。“我老婆是护士，”马蒂淡淡地说，“所以我还懂点。你清洗过吗？”

“操你，”拉斯特说，但严厉不起来。

“好，”马蒂慢慢抬起另一只手，用指尖触摸拉斯特的太阳穴。拉斯特忍不住缩了一下。马蒂还抓着他的胳膊。他眨着眼吐出一口气，把眼睛闭了片刻。“疼吗？”

“疼。”

“对不起。”

“嗯，”拉斯特说，“我很抱歉，马蒂，真的……很抱歉。”

“你该抱歉，你这个该死的混球，”马蒂用拇指擦过拉斯特太阳穴上淤血的皮肤。“你干了我老婆。”

“对不起。”

“我真不知道我在干吗，”马蒂深吸了一口气。“你想让我停下吗？”

“不。”

马蒂还是停了手，收回手去，在拉斯特胸口拍了一下。拉斯特没有反抗，看着他伸手从饼干盒里拿了一块饼干，咬了一口，然后瞥着拉斯特。“你就吃这个？”

“不。”

“也行，”马蒂说着又拿了一块，然后喝了口啤酒。“我这辈子算搞砸了，拉斯特，全完了。我想她真的会跟我离。”

拉斯特也拿了一块饼干。有那么一会儿，他觉得马蒂在盯着他的嘴，但马蒂眨了眨眼，这个时刻过去了。

“而且我不……”马蒂停了嘴，摇摇头。“我觉得我不能……我老想着你和她。”

拉斯特吞咽了一下。

“我不会动手打你，”马蒂瞥了他一眼。

“你可以。”

“我不会。”

“你是我唯一能说话的人，”他说。声音很轻，但控制不了。自从三天前玛姬离开，他只睡了几个小时。疲惫已经开始深入骨髓。当然，还有酒精。“你可以打我，如果能让你好受点。”

“你只想一直给我塞那些哲学废话，”马蒂现在抬眼看着他。他的声音也在发抖。 “就算往你脸上揍一拳你也不会停。”

“对。”

“想想，我能这么干吗，”马蒂说，“我进了你的屋，说我不是来打架的，然后喝了你的酒，吃了你的饼干，对你客客气气，然后给你脸上来一拳？”

拉斯特在椅子上动了动，把没有伤的半边脸对着马蒂。

“我不会碰你的。”

拉斯特眨着眼。

“不像你想的那样，”马蒂喝完了啤酒，“啤酒你还有吗？”

他们坐了很长时间，一句话也没说。马蒂喝着第二瓶啤酒。拉斯特喝着烈酒。他们之间空空荡荡，他不能伸手越过这个空间，也不知道为什么要这样做。也许是因为他已经辞了职。现在一切都随风而逝。七年之中，这份工作让他留在这里，现在一切都没有了，只有马蒂坐在厨台上，正对着三天前拉斯特和玛姬所在的地方。如果他们能看到对方做过的一切，或许就会彼此痛恨。也许现在就是这样。也许马蒂恨他，所以他来这里吃着难吃的饼干，盯着拉斯特空荡荡的房间，眼神坚定，好像想把拉斯特打得粉碎。或许这比他想象得容易得多。

“你住哪儿？”拉斯特问，声音尖锐，划破了寂静。但生活就是这样，有些东西你无法挽回。

马蒂摇头。“这一阵都住汽车旅馆。”

“你可以在这里过夜，”拉斯特说。

马蒂瞥了他一眼，点点头。

楼上有一张床垫，是95年马蒂留下的。马蒂从浴室的水龙头里喝了点水，脱了衣服，只穿一条短裤。他意识到拉斯特正在看着，但什么也没说。说了拉斯特也不知如何回答。酒精让一切变得柔和，但说话变得困难，词不达意。 他看着马蒂在床垫上坐下，说没关系，有枕头和被单就行，用不着毛毯，夜里已经够热了。然后对他说了晚安。

拉斯特走下楼，盯着镜子里的自己，看了很长时间。

**

楼梯上有缓慢的脚步声，然后传来马蒂的声音，叫着拉斯特的名字。

他从床垫上坐起来。马蒂站在门口。屋里太黑，看不见他的脸，但拉斯特一眼就看出他根本不知道自己在干什么。太阳底下没有新鲜事。

“睡不着？”

“真搞不懂，你不睡觉，怎么还没疯，”马蒂说。

“我睡得少，”拉斯特说，没理会他的言外之意。

“你这个王八蛋，”马蒂说，向他走了一步，又停住了，好像在等着他的允许。拉斯特可以问你他妈在干吗，但有什么意义？他已经知道，马蒂自己也不明白。

“睡不着就呆会儿，”他说，因为总得有人说句话。“说话。或闭上嘴。喝酒也行。你想干什么都行。”

“我想干什么——”

“嗯。”

“你不知道我想干什么。”

“你自己也不知道。”

马蒂笑了，但声音空洞。好像一个醉鬼在一间挤满了人的屋子里对一个不着调的笑话独自发笑。马蒂又往前走了一步，拉斯特曲起膝盖，用胳膊抱着双腿，等着。也许对于要不要给他脸上来一拳马蒂改变了主意，也许现在这个主意看起来不错。那也比马蒂现在这样更靠谱。

马蒂在床垫旁边止步，没有坐下，只是在那磨蹭。“如果我要你解释——”

“马蒂——”

拉斯特看着他。“我很难说清楚。”

“是因为我吗？”马蒂问。

拉斯特吸了口气，又吐出来，挺直了后背，把头歪向一边，但没用。他想站起来走掉，但去哪儿？他们在他家里。马蒂来了，他让马蒂留下过夜。他可以到院子里去，抽根烟，但要谈的话还是在这儿好。

而且，他并非一无所知：或许当他看见玛姬穿着漂亮裙子敲他的门的时候就已经知道了。

“你不想听我的答案，”他告诉马蒂，因为，或许到头来他就是个懦夫，就像其他人一样。

“为什么？”马蒂问。“你是不是就想惹我生气？把我变得像你一样孤独？”

“不。马蒂——”

“操你，”马蒂说。“站起来，科尔。妈的，给我站起来。”他挺起胸，紧了紧短裤的裤腰，这个动作真可笑，如果他们打起来，好像这能有用似的。拉斯特站起来，向他走了两步，马蒂抬起脸看着他的眼睛。他们好像又翻回揍脸那页了。真不赖。

马蒂动了一下，拉斯特准备挨他的右勾拳，但拳头没有落下来。发生了另一件事，马蒂隔着他的短裤抓住了他的老二。不出所料，他哼出了声，但他讨厌自己这样。当他把马蒂推开的时候，马蒂并没有抵抗，只是张大了嘴瞪着他。

“你搞什么？”他问。“你不想要我。”

“你不想要她。”马蒂说，简单明了。

操。

“你不知道自己在说什么。”

“是，”马蒂说，声音紧张。“我的确不知道，所以我要你告诉我。我完蛋了，拉斯特，她不会让我回去了，我也不可能挽回她了，因为我就是没法不想你和她的事。这七年里我和你在一起的时间比和她，和女儿们，和任何人在一起的时间还多，所以你看出问题在哪儿了吧，对不对？”

“不，”拉斯特说，半真半假，就像所有真理一样。“我看不出来。”

“我只有你了，”马蒂说，听起来好像快哭了。“什么都不剩了。我想你也会走，现在我抓住你不放，因为我觉得你是我唯一能找回来的东西。”

“马蒂——”

“我没法一个人，”马蒂说，“我从来没有一个人过，不知道该怎么办。你是个混蛋，拉斯特，但你一直陪着我。告诉我你干那个是因为我。”

拉斯特清了清嗓子。“我干那个是因为你。”

“因为你想要的是我，”马蒂说到一半就哽住了，拉斯特几乎听不到后半句。但他已经知道了。

他把眼睛闭上了片刻。

“操他妈的，拉斯特，”马蒂向他靠近，在他胸口推了一把。他抓住马蒂的手腕，就像在更衣室那回一样。他不想扭断他的骨头。该死，如果他能避免，在余生里他不想再弄断任何东西。他绝对不想伤害马蒂。马蒂是唯一能听他的胡扯还能回到他身边，在他得流感的时候给他一块纸巾，当他在错误的场合想开口大放厥词的时候告诉他闭嘴的人。

“我没想过，”他告诉马蒂，对方正对着他的脸，呼吸吹上他的脖子。马蒂散发着汗水和啤酒的味道。“这不可能发生，所以我从来不愿去想它。”

“什么？”马蒂问，“你没想过什么？”

拉斯特摇摇头。

“告诉我，”马蒂说，他显然想踢他的膝盖，但他们靠得太近，马蒂的膝盖撞上了他的鼠蹊部。但不重。几乎没觉得疼。这并不坏，让他的头脑清醒了些。

“我没想过，”他说，“和你上床。我从没想过。因为明摆着你不会干这种事。你不想干，也不想要我。”

马蒂瞪着他。也许这对他来说毕竟太难接受了。

“我不知道你怎么想的，”拉斯特说，因为他已经开了头，“你一直让我生气，没错，最近更是变本加厉，因为你他妈就是这么瞎，马蒂，让我一个人干那些活，所有那些失踪的孩子，你知道我在查那些案子，等出了娄子，你却不肯帮我——”

“你干了我老婆，”马蒂想推他，结果紧紧压在拉斯特身上。

“是的，”拉斯特说，把他的手腕攥得更紧，“对，我干了。”

“因为你不能干我。哪个白痴会干这种事？”

“我，”他说。他不用动手把马蒂拉近，因为马蒂自己已经贴得够近了。他的膝盖挤进拉斯特两腿中间，他只需要稍微一动，然后——

拉斯特猛地吸了口气。听起来像一声呻吟，他真的呻吟了，然后忍住了没有再出声，但他的老二被两人的身体夹在中间，被马蒂的那东西压着。他没有机会。

“现在呢？”马蒂问，喘着气，声音发抖，他紧抓着拉斯特，好像拉斯特是他唯一的救命稻草。这太糟糕了，因为拉斯特自己都摇摇欲坠。

“不，”他说，“我不能对你——”

“我说了，”马蒂说，“现在呢？”他贴得更紧了，用胯顶着拉斯特的性器。他不知道自己在干什么，这么做也没什么好处，但这就是有用，也许比……七年里的任何事都有用。拉斯特把一切都毁了，也许是从他和马蒂一起背起那个该死的秘密开始。不知从什么时候起，他开始信任马蒂，这就是人们倒霉的原因。

“无论你想要什么，”他放开了马蒂的手腕。马蒂对他眨了眨眼，好像不知道手该往哪里放，但之后，他抓住了拉斯特的汗衫。

“我还没想过，”马蒂说，声音清醒了一秒。拉斯特差点笑出来。“别这么看着我，我也不知道会变成这样。”

“你想要什么，”拉斯特问，“一本目录？好让你挑？”

“那也行。”

他真笑出来了。

“你个混球，”马蒂说，“我还指望你知道呢。”

“对，我知道。”

“我没干过这个。”

“什么？”拉斯特问，然后把双手放在马蒂的颈侧，因为马蒂看起来不会反对。马蒂盯着他，吞咽了几次，他能感到马蒂的喉结在手指下移动。“你没干过什么？”

“你懂的，”马蒂说。拉斯特认得他的眼神，是信任拉斯特能搞定一切的表情。95年他们在勒杜的毒窝，他射爆了那杂种的头时也是这种表情。从那以后，这种眼神出现了好几次。

拉斯特的手移动到马蒂脸上，马蒂靠上他的手。“我不会和你上床，马蒂。”

对方沉默了一瞬。“你干了我——”

“没错，”拉斯特说，“没错，我知道。但我不会干你。”他俯身过去，吻了马蒂。马蒂用手肘抵着他的胸口，但回吻了他，这个傻瓜，直到现在，穿着短裤在黑暗中站在拉斯特床边，还是没法做决定。他的手伸进拉斯特的头发，想拉扯它，拉斯特的头发太短，他好像有点吃惊，然后咬住拉斯特的嘴唇，好像无法真的去吻拉斯特。该死，拉斯特不想听马蒂说他脑子里是如何解释这一切的。或许是某种报复，或许是好奇，或许是马蒂想摧毁他，想让他看起来像在恳求自己，没错，这会有用的。

该死。

他真希望自己现在能停止思考。他希望能不去想之后的事，尴尬的早晨，或者半夜里马蒂就会自己滚蛋。或者又是一场斗殴的前戏。

能确定的是，谁也没想到事情会到这一步——完全没想到。也许有那么几次，他在浴室里自慰的时候想着马蒂，也许在朦胧的梦里他想过另一个时空的他们，马蒂会把车停在一片无尽的田野中间，然后他会命令他，把拉斯特的裤子拉到膝盖，把他推倒在车前盖上，抓住他的屁股和老二。在朦胧的梦里。但生活就是一条路，通往无穷的选择，每个人都会面对成千上万的门，所有通向这条路的门，只要他能想得到的都已经关上了。因此如果他能停止思考，就能接受这一切，不问任何问题。

“马蒂——”他贴着马蒂的嘴说，因为现在马蒂正在认真地吻着他。这感觉真怪，既像马蒂想象中拉斯特会喜欢的吻，又像马蒂对那些一夜情对象的吻——目的明确，想给对方留下一个好印象。但拉斯特已经魂不守舍了。拉斯特的思绪飘到了别处，想着那些本不该让他们走到这一步的选择。“马蒂——”

“什么？”马蒂问，贴着拉斯特的脖子喘息。他微微颤抖，好像还满腔怒气。拉斯特用双臂搂住马蒂，把他拉近，吻着他的太阳穴。

“这不是真的，”拉斯特说。

“操你，”马蒂的手伸进拉斯特的汗衫下面。他的手指抚过那些弹痕。“这是真的。是——”

“马蒂。”

“为什么你就不能光吻我就完事了？为什么他妈的要把所有事情都搞得这么复杂？”

“不该这样，”拉斯特说，把他抱紧。“如果我知道会这样，就不会这么干了。”

“什么？干什么？”

拉斯特摇摇头。“不会和玛姬……”

“你这个混球，”马蒂又拽了一下拉斯特的头发，这次他好像终于知道怎么做了。拉斯特让他把自己的头拉向后面，他的老二顶着马蒂的胯。“我们已经吻了，拉斯特。别跟我提她。还是你不想吻我？”

“我当然想，”他说。这话让马蒂又拽了一下他的头发。他的注意力都集中在这上面，所以无法思考这件事如果没有发生会怎么样。

“那还有什么问题？”马蒂问。听起来好像快裂成碎片。

“我希望这是真的。”

“你这个一无所有的混蛋，拉斯特。”

“没错，”拉斯特说，闭上眼睛。“如果我们是别的什么人，过着别的什么生活，我觉得，马蒂，我觉得我会爱上你。”

“操，”马蒂说，但还抓着拉斯特的头发。

拉斯特深吸了口气。他的耳朵嗡嗡响。酒精，失眠，马蒂的手指温柔地抚过他的胸口和衬衫下面的腹部，马蒂的另一只手还在拉着他的头发。

“我可没爱上你，拉斯特，”马蒂边说边吻着他。“没有。”

“嗯，我知道。”虽然除了马蒂的手，他什么也不能想。

“但这是真的，”马蒂说，放开了拉斯特的头发，抚摸着那块淤青。“对不起。”

“不用。”

“你说过的，”马蒂吻着他的下巴，“你说过无论我要什么。”

“对。”

“那就在床上躺下。”

他想争辩，但那扇门已经关上了。他服从了，马蒂也跟着他，拉扯着他的衬衫，最后设法把它脱了，然后吻着他的胸，一路向下，停在那些弹痕上。“马蒂——”

“无论我要什么，”马蒂说，在他身边的床垫上躺下来。“把你的短裤脱了。”

“你要干吗？”

马蒂眨了眨眼，然后把手伸进拉斯特的两腿中间，握住他的性器。“我要吹你。”

“什么？”

“看你那样，拉斯特，”马蒂又吻了他。“操，你要是能看到自己这副样子……我从没见过你对什么事这么在乎。”

“不是真的，”他说。“马蒂——”

“我知道。但够真了。你老是一副无聊样，好像什么都打动不了你，什么都打动不了拉斯特·科尔，因为你他妈对一切都看不上。但看看你现在，看看你，拉斯特。”

“你用不着这样。我会——”

“闭嘴，”马蒂用甜蜜的声音说，手指伸进拉斯特的裤腰下面。“把这个脱了。”

这是某种游戏。一定是，但他已经无法思考。他脱了短裤，因为马蒂想这样，然后让马蒂分开他的膝盖，跪坐在他两腿中间，抓住他的臀，这感觉很好，当然很好，只是他不能理解。他盯着天花板，盯着那些阴影，和那个从来没修过的破灯。反正已经太晚了。他想过如果在另一个时空，他和马蒂会怎么样，现在他要付出代价了。

当马蒂抚摸着他的卵囊时，他根本无法忍住自己的呻吟，马蒂的指尖一直往下，几乎没有接触，没想探入，也没有其他动作，好像不知该怎么做。然后马蒂抓住了他的大腿。他没有剪指甲。他轻轻捏了捏，拉斯特不记得自己发出了什么声音，他做不到，虽然他需要这么做，之后才能判断出自己陷得有多深。他用力咬住嘴唇，有片刻的工夫，疼痛穿破了这片恍惚，但之后马蒂清了清喉咙，把拉斯特的阴茎吞进嘴里，一切都消失了。疼痛，思想，现在发生的一切，都消失了。

不知过了多长时间，后来拉斯特只意识到在他想射的时候，马蒂阻止了他。

“操，”他想抓住点什么，但马蒂的头发太短，他的肩膀汗津津的，又湿又滑。“操，马蒂，操，我要——”

“闭嘴，”马蒂直起身子。“你不喜欢这么慢？”

“马蒂，我不——”

“无论我要什么，”马蒂说，爬到他身上，找到他的嘴唇。此时此刻拉斯特简直无法回吻他。他颤抖着想射出来，而且他从来就不喜欢精液的味道，尤其是自己的。“无论我要什么，对不？”马蒂注视着他。

“是的。当然，我……”

“我要你告诉我，”马蒂说，声音忽然清醒了。这真他妈的吓人，因为拉斯特还一团糟。“我要你告诉我你需要我。你需要我吸你的老二，吻你，干你，其他任何人都不够。我他妈的需要这个，拉斯特，你干了我老婆，所以现在就补偿我。”

好吧。

马蒂又俯下身去的时候，拉斯特闭上眼睛。

所以，马蒂想要他说话。他可以。他不知道该说什么，但他可以。说那成千上万的门，说我们为什么无法对自己的生活做预演，说我们做出选择的时候永远不知道我们到底选了什么，说他想让马蒂在路边的某个地方把他按在车上干，说他有个疯狂的想法，如果一切都不是这样，也许他能和马蒂在一起，他们可以，他们会让对方受不了，但同时，也会有友谊，善意，信任，一切。他能接受马蒂是个出轨的混蛋。马蒂能接受拉斯特有时会陷入自己脑内的迷宫无法自拔。他们完全有可能在一起。他们或许不会快乐，因为没有人会快乐，也许是，快乐只是一种错觉，让人很难永远放弃。但他们能活下去。能找到自己的生活。

最后，马蒂直起身子，用手让拉斯特释放了。他不知道过去了多久。两分钟，五分钟，半小时，他不知道。他的大脑一片混沌，也许有一阵子他一直叫着马蒂的名字，乞求着，如果你愿意这么说的话。他射在马蒂手里，马蒂一脸困惑地盯着那些东西，好像完全没想到，但接着他用床单擦了擦手，在拉斯特身边躺下，在他大口喘息的时候吻着他的喉咙。

“从没听你这么求过我，”马蒂说。

“操你，”拉斯特说，他几乎说不出话。他嘴里尝到血的味道，显然是因为他太用力咬了自己的嘴唇。“告诉我你要什么，马蒂，无论你要什么。想让我吹你？因为我可以——”

“今天不用，”马蒂说。“把手给我。”

拉斯特伸出手。马蒂抓住拉斯特的手，让他握住自己的老二，然后把自己的手覆上去，拉斯特轻轻捏了一下他的顶端，马蒂从齿缝里咝咝地吸了口气。然后马蒂的手开始动作。但在整个过程中他都注视着拉斯特，一直盯着他，脸色通红，张开了嘴，直到射出来。精液从拉斯特手指缝间流下，他把拉斯特的手放在自己肚子上，手握成了拳头，好像拉斯特应该抓住什么东西一样。

“我要去撒尿，”拉斯特说。

“等等，”马蒂说，撩开拉斯特脸上一缕汗湿的头发。

**

他醒来的时候天还黑着。就像往常一样，他的头感觉更糟了，好像没睡过一样。他从床上爬起来去浴室，关上门，打开灯。他整个人像嗑嗨了一样，想用手去摸镜子里自己的眼睛。他的脸还红着，浑身是汗，下巴上还沾着什么，他不愿去想。至少在睡觉前马蒂让他去撒了个尿，洗了手，所以沾在他皮肤上的大部分是汗水。

他在马桶上坐了下来。操操操。不该发生这种事，不应该这样，而且他无法思考。他不知道这意味着什么，马蒂想要什么，接下来会怎么样，除此之外，他无法去想任何事情，因为没什么可想的。他已经辞了职。除了马蒂，他什么都没有了，谁知道马蒂脑袋里在转什么念头？

他洗了脸，快速冲了个澡，他反正睡不着，身上粘乎乎的，气味难闻。当水洒在他身上，身上只剩下肥皂的味道，他想自慰，但脑中的想象总是不合拍。他的阴茎半硬了，但即使是想着马蒂的指尖轻擦过他的穴口，也没有让他硬起来。马蒂也许是想卖弄一下，该死的，他成功了。这个混球，他不可能计划得更好了，而最糟的是，他也许根本就没有计划过。

拉斯特回来的时候，马蒂躺在床垫上，看着他。马蒂还光着身子，曲起胳膊肘，用手撑着头。

“我洗了个澡。”

“我看到了，”马蒂说。好像想忘记一个梦。“你觉得我也该冲个澡吗？我打赌我身上的味道不怎么好。”

“我不在乎。”

“嗯，”马蒂慢吞吞地说。“我猜也是。”

拉斯特在床垫边上坐下，但没躺下。至少他又把衣服穿上了，一条干净的短裤和一件汗衫。夜里很暖，不用穿这个，但能让他感觉好点。

“这算一夜情吗？”马蒂问，声音沙哑刺耳。“你想让我在天亮前滚蛋？”

拉斯特摇摇头。“没必要。我有咖啡。”

“还有饼干。”

“嗯。”

“你有咖啡和饼干，那我就不用走了。”马蒂沉默了几秒。“拉斯特，你说你爱上我了。”

“不，我告诉你如果事情不是这样，我可能会——”

“快闭嘴吧，”马蒂说，把手伸过去放在他背上。“别，伙计，我没生气。”

拉斯特吞咽了一下。马蒂的手隔着衣服抚摸着他的背，动作缓慢又小心，这感觉真好。“如果那个人没有同样感觉的话，没人会说自己爱上了别人。”

“是的，”马蒂慢吞吞地说，“说的没错。我不是来了吗？”

“你来是和我乱搞的，那样你对玛姬就心安理得了。”

“没错。而你干了玛姬，因为你想要我，但觉得她是最接近的人。”

“我醉得太厉害了。”

“从我认识你开始，你就老爱对别人评头论足，”马蒂说，“妈的，就这一次，你自己也栽了。”

拉斯特哼了一声。“我也犯过错误。”

“没我那么多，”马蒂咬着下唇。“我觉得我们俩在一起挺好的，你和我。”

“在一起——”

“对。”

“哪种？”

“睡一张床那种，”马蒂说，“说不定早上能来个早安吻，喝个咖啡再去上班。”

“我辞职了。”

“那，我们得想办法把你弄回来。我可不想一个人干那堆破事，拉斯特，才不会呢。而且我听说有些失踪案，女人和孩子。得有人去查是怎么回事。”

拉斯特深吸了口气。“你这么想？”

“对，”马蒂说。“现在躺下，把衣服脱了。你不想让我碰你吗？”

拉斯特脱了衣服，在马蒂身边躺下。夜里很静。马蒂的手在他皮肤上，暖和又温柔，让他无法去想其他的事情。他想，也许今晚他能睡上几个小时了。


End file.
